A Demonic Christmas
by PsychoPicasso
Summary: Set a little after 'Born under a bad sign'. Meg is back and the boy's are celebrating Christmas with friends. Just a small one-shot...


**A/N-** Just a small story. Kinda popped into my brain… I dunno. :)

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own supernatural. It completely belongs to Eric Kripke.

Xxx

He was locked inside his own meat suit. Staring at an unconscious Bobby, Ellen and Jo were in the corner recovering from being thrown, and he was in a fighting stance with Sam.

It was Christmas Eve. Ellen decided they should have some sort of celebration for Christmas. The celebration was going to be held at Bobby's and they would all arrive at Christmas Eve and spend the night there.

Sam and Dean were the last to arrive. Sam had been noticing some strange behavior from his brother ever since a pit stop at a roadside gas station a few hours back. Dean went in to use the bathroom, and came out with a gash spreading from his hairline to his left eyebrow.

"Woah, Dean! What happened in there!?" Sam exclaimed.

"Calm down geek boy, I just slipped and got into a fight with a sink." Dean groaned.

Sam didn't fail to miss the grin that spread across Dean's face as he got into the impala.

When they arrived at Bobby's, Dean immediately got out of the car and head to the door.

"Come on Sam!" Dean yelled from the door.

"Go on in, I'll be there in a sec!" Replied Sam, digging through the trunk.

Dean waited on the doorstep, not because he wanted too, because he had too. The door knob was iron, like acid to demons. Just as Dean was getting impatient, the door opened to reveal Ellen and Jo.

"Hey Dean-o." ,Greeted Jo.

"Hey Jo." Dean responded.

Tapping into Dean's memories, the demon had knowledge of every Devil's trap and every salted thing in the house. Being very careful to avoid those specified objects, he walked into the house.

He walked into the house to find Bobby in the kitchen. Bobby turned to greet him.

"Hey boy. Where's yer brother, and what happened to that forehead?" Bobby asked.

Dean smirked but didn't respond.

Now was his chance, with Sam outside he can take down Ellen, Bobby, and Jo. He lingered into the kitchen and reached inside the pantry, he withdrew a knife.

"You ok Dean?" Jo asked with one eyebrow raised.

Dean raised a hand and sent Ellen and Jo flying into the den. Before Bobby could realize what was happening Dean turned and grabbed Bobby, and pinned him to the wall behind him.

Dean's eyes turned black, replacing the once shimmering pools of green that used to be there.

"You know, I always wondered what it would be like wearing Dean's meat suit, now I know." The demon smirked, "Let's see if you can guess who I am…" Dean grinned evily.

He had a knife pressed to Bobby's neck, eyes filled with glee and hatred.

"How would I know?" Bobby asked glaring.

"Well, I was exorcised in your house, twice I might add. I've possessed a girl and Sam. Now I'm possessing Dean. Fill in the blanks."

"Meg…" Bobby groaned

"Ding, Ding, Ding, we have a winner!" Meg responded.

"Why're ya here?" Bobby asked, looking for a way to get away from Dean and the knife.

Dean leaned down to Bobby's ear and whispered, "Revenge…" Then pulled back and smiled.

Ellen and Jo were coming at him now, he had to think fast so he turned around, Bobby in a headlock with a knife to his neck.

"Don't come any closer girls, or he'll be chokin' on his own blood." Dean said slyly.

Just then, as if right on cue, Sam came into the house.

"Dean? What the-"

"Saaaaam, so glad you could join us!" Dean said, venom filling his voice.

Then Bobby spoke up, "How'd ya even get in him?"

Demon Dean sighed then pulled his shirt back with his free hand to reveal his protection charm he had tattooed.

There was a burn going straight through the middle of his tattoo, rendering it useless.

"Dean put up a fight against me, he really did, but I ended up winning." Meg smirked.

"Alright enough of this." Dean said.

He then proceeded to turn around and slam Bobby straight through the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Alright Sam, no more tricks." Meg purred.

Dean rose a hand, in a matter of seconds Jo and Ellen were pinned against a wall in the living room.

Sam pulled ruby's knife out of the waistband of his jeans and held it out in front of him.

"Aw, Sam, you wouldn't stab your brother would you?"

Right then the knife went flying out of Sam's hand and into Dean's.

"Ya know, I think I'll kill you with your own knife, Sam." Dean said.

"You can't even pin me down, much less kill me, Meg. You know that." Sam replied hastily.

"We'll see…"

Dean then flew forward and punched Sam in the jaw, sending him stumbling backwards. Sam quickly turned and pulled the flask of holy water out of Bobby's desk.

"Holy water? That the best you've got?" Dean laughed.

Before Dean could dodge, Sam had flung holy water on Dean, sizzling like acid on his skin.

"Real cute…" Meg grumbled.

Dean lunged forward and pinned Sam against the wall behind him, holding the knife to his brothers throat.

"Can't pin ya huh, Sam?"

Sam winced as the knife pricked his skin, starting a small stream of blood running down his throat and onto his shirt.

"Now I'm gonna make your brother kill you Sam." Meg smiled, she actually smiled.

Sam felt the knife build more pressure build on his neck.

"Dean…I know you're in there! You gotta help me man!" Sam choked.

"Aw, little Sammy needs some rescuing!" Dean laughed.

"Please Dean…" Sammy pleaded.

Inside Dean's head he was trying to gain control back over his body. He was very much aware to the situation, and could only watch. That was, until Sam started pleading. At first it had no effect, but then Sam cracked his signature 'Puppy dog eyes'. Dean always had a soft spot for those eyes, giving him enough power to overtake the demon.

Dean smiled but then stumbled backwards, leaving Sam to drop to the floor. Ellen and Jo dropped from the wall and cautiously watched Dean.

The green pools of emerald were back in his brother's eyes, and he dropped the knife. Dean proceeded to kick the knife away from him and over to Sam.

Dean was beginning to lose control over Meg, so he threw himself into the devils trap a few steps behind him. Just before he lost control Bobby came into the room.

"I'm sorry…" Muttered Dean.

Dean shook his head a few times, then looked up, his eyes a midnight shade of black.

"Well Sam, I gotta give you props." Meg smiled.

"Now it's time to exorcise ya for a third time." Bobby smiled.

The exorcism went smoothly, all the way to the end.

"If you send me back to hell I SWEAR I will be back to kill you all." Meg spat out angrily.

"I'd love to see you try." Sam muttered.

Eventually the exorcism was finished. Dean dropped to the ground.

_Two minutes later…_

"Nggh… Sam…?" Dean mumbled.

"Right here bro." Responded Sam.

"Well…this has been a wonderful Christmas so far hasn't it?" Dean sarcastically added.

"Sure has." Sam chuckled.

With that Dean dropped into unconsciousness once more.

Xxx

_This is just a filler. Came to me, and I was like 'Hey why not write it?' So I wrote it…_

_Probably gonna write a teen!chester fic next. Leave a review if you have some feedback, it's always welcome! :) _


End file.
